San Bernardino County Fire Department
=Apparatus roster= All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Shop number in brackets after unit number. Division 1 (Valley Division) Fire Station 2 - 1511 Devore Rd., Devore :Medic Engine 2 (18328) - 2007 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-6412) (license # 1225797) :Brush Engine 2 (18373) - 2007 International 7400 4dr 4X4/ Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#18626) (license# 1225746) :Brush Patrol 2 (18306) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/15 Gel Foam) (SN#3418) (license # 1220638) Fire Station 9 - 1300 Crafton Ave., Mentone :Medic Engine 9 (18351) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/20A) (SN#15031) (license # 1356929) :Brush Engine 9 ' (18313) - 2005 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (license # 1209446) Fire Station 12 (San Antonio Heights)- 2413 N Euclid Ave., Upland :'Engine 12 (18350) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#15030) (license # 1356930) :X-Brush Engine 12 (18376) - 2006 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1334705) (license # 1225745) Fire Station 20 - 497 Lytle Creek Rd., Lytle Creek *'Engine 20' (18322) - 2000 KME Excel (1250/750/20A) (SN#GSO 4249) (License # 1058657) *'Water Tender 20' (19322) - 2004 GMC TC-8500 / KME (500/1800) (SNGSO-5636) (license # 1209308) *'Brush Patrol 20' (18316) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (license # 1225789) Fire Station 23 - 22592 Center Ct., Grand Terrace :Engine 23 (18657) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-6784) (SN#GSO6784) (license # 1245491) :Brush Engine 23 (18312) - 2005 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (license # 1209445) :Rescue 23 (99861) - 1991 Pierce Lance 4dr (SN#E-5482) (license # 330395) :Squad 2'3 (18393) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (SN#4677) (license # 1245491) (X-Medic Squad 72) Fire Station 71 - 16980 Arrow Blvd. Fontana Built 2012 :'Medic Engine 71 (18461) - 2004 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5650) (license # 118505')' :Medic Truck 7'''1 (18464) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 4dr (1500/300/20A/100 ft TDA) (SN# 0401930) (license # 1209675) (X-Truck 77) :2014 Ford F-450 / Maintainer walk-around light rescue '''Medic Squad 71 (8602) - 2012 Ford F-450 4dr/Rosenbauer (license #1387348) :Antique Engine 1 (18492) - 1928 Seagrave Special 6-AP (600/80) (SN#54565) (license # 104614) Fire Station 72 - 15380 San Bernardino Ave., Fontana :Medic Engine 72 (18555) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator 4dr/Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#1590612) (license # ______) :Rescue 72 (18331) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator 4dr/ Rosenbauer (SN#430) (license # 1302624) :X-Medic Squad 72 (18393) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (SN#4677) (license # 1245491) (X-Squad 23) :Engine 72A (18454) - 2002 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5057) (license # 1110987) (X-Engine 72) :X-Engine 72R (18441) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3502) (license # 991161) (X-Engine 73) (Reassigned to Medic Engine 78) :Medic Engine 72R (18662) - 1990 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500) (SN#E-5662-03) (license # 291013) Fire Station 73 - 14360 Arrow Blvd., Fontana Built 1959 :Medic Engine 73 (18437) - 2008 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO_____) (license # 1281338) :Haz Mat 73 (18460) - 2003 KME Excel 3dr (SN#GSO-5410) (license # 1177087) Fire Station 74 - 11500 Live Oak Ave., Fontana Built 1990 :Medic Engine 74 (18407) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A/30B) SN#GSO-9099 (license # 1419779) :X-Medic Engine 74 (18442) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3503) (license # 991159) :Brush Engine 74 (18383) - 2005 International 7400 4dr/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1333705) (license # 1209447) Fire Station 75 - 2852 Macy Ave., Muscoy Built 2006 :Medic Engine 75 (18443) - 2001 KME Excel (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO4900) (License # 1133569) (X-Engine 71) :Brush Engine '75 (18376) - 2006 International 7400 4dr / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1334705) (license # 1225745) (X-Brush Engine 12) :'X-Brush Engine 75 (18663) - 2000 International 4800 4x4 / KME (750/500/20A) (SN#GSO3918) (license # 1058692) Fire Station 76 - 10174 Magnolia St., Bloomington :Medic Engine 76 (18444) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6402) (license # 1225794) :Brush Engine 76 (18439) - 2007 International 7400 / Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1408407) (license # 1281373) :OES Engine 310 - 2002 HME 1871 SFO 4dr/Westates (1250/750/20A) (SN# 00-827-0_) (license # 1163905) Fire Station 77 - 17459 Slover Ave., Fontana Built 1992 :Medic Truck 7'7 (18458) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 4dr (1500/300/20A/75 ft Rearmount) (SN#_______) (License # 1201250) (X-Truck 78) :'Truck 77R (18455) - 2002 American Lafrance Eagle (1500/470/30A/75' rearmount) (SN#0104874) (license # 1126215) :Water Tender 77 (19201) - 2009 International 7400 4X4/KME (500/1800) (SN#GSO-____) :Medic Squad 77 (_____) - 2012 Ford F-450 4dr/Rosenbauer (SN#_______) (license # _______) Fire Station 78 - 7110 Citrus Ave., Fontana Built 2001 :Medic Engine 78 (18441) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3502) (license # 991161) (X-Engine 73) :Water Tender 78 (18535) - 2008 International 7400 4X4/ KME (500/1800) (SN#GSO6887) (license # 1281337) :Medic Squad 78 (18453) - 2001 Ford F-450 4dr / Pierce (SN#FC-0137) (license # 1102629) (X-Medic Squad 71) Fire Station 79 - 5075 Coyote Canyon Rd., Fontana Built 2007 :Medic Engine 79 (18384) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6401) (license #1225748) :Brush Engine 79 (18664) - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4/KME (500/630)20A) (SN#GSO-4895) (license # 1110932) (X-Brush Engine 78) :Reserve Engine 79 (18661) - 1990 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500) (SN#E-5662-02 (license # 291012) Fire Station 200 - 36 Mount Baldy Rd., Mount Baldy :Engine 200 (18150) - 1980 Ford LN9000 / Van Pelt (1000/500) (SN#829914) (license # 460303) (X-Engine 11) :Water Tender 200 (19301) - 1975 Ford C-8000/Sigma (500/1650) (SN#D80QEB3313) (license # 267327) :Squad 200 (18327) - 2006 Ford F-450 4X4/Rosenbauer (SN#______) (license # _______) :Brush Patrol 200 (19426) 1989 Ford F-450/Emergency One (250/250) (SN#_______) (license # 1119423) :Brush Patrol 200A (18425) 1990 Ford F-450 4X4/Emergency One (250/250) (SN#E-1-8525) (license # 119424) :Rescue 200 (5823) - 1999 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (SN#1GNEK13R4XR123636) (license # 1018125) Division 2 (High Desert Division) Fire Station 7 - 10575 Dido Ave., Lucerne Valley :Station Closed, used for storage Fire Station 8 - 33269 Highway 247 East, Lucerne Valley :Engine 8 (18422) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/750/25A) (license # 1281374) :Brush Engine 8 (18379) - 2000 international 4900 4dr 4X4/KME (500/650/20A) (SN#GSO4449) (license # 1058683) (X-Brush Engine 37) :Brush Patrol 8 (_____) - 2014 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr/Boise Mobile Equipment (150/250/20A) :Medic Ambulance 8 (_____) - 2014 Ford F-450 4X4/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1409827) :X-Water Tender 8 (18477) - 1980 International S1854 / Firehorse (500/2000) (license # 762552) :X-Medic Ambulance 8 (20994) - 2006 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach (license # 1196231) Fire Station 10 - 9625 Beekly Rd., Phelan :Medic Engine 10 (18387) - 2000 KME Renegade (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO4250) (license # 1058684) :Brush Engine 10 (18333) - 2005 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#1333605) (License # 1209448) :Medic Ambulance 10 (20919) - 2007 Ford F350XLT SD / MedTec Fire Station 11 - 2929 El Mirage Rd., El Mirage :Station Closed Fire Station 13 - 10433 Mountain Rd., Pinon Hills :Brush Patrol 13 (18309) - 2005 Ford F550XLT SD / Rosenbauer (225/250/20A) Fire Station 14 - 5980 Elm St., Wrightwood :Engine 14 (18501) - 2006 KME Excel 4x4 (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO6400) :Water Tender 14 (19977) - 1979 Ford LN9000 / Pauls (500/3000) :Brush Patrol 14 (18506) - 2005 Ford F550XLT SD / Rosenbauer (225/250/20A) Fire Station 16 - 11855 E St., Baldy Mesa :Engine 16 (18394) - 1988 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#E2413) (X-Engine 2) :Brush Patrol 16 (18659) - 2005 Ford F550XLT SD / Rosenbauer (225/250/20A) Fire Station 48 - 4691 Summit Valley Rd., Hesperia Station Closed Apparatus Reassigned Fire Station 302 - 17288 Olive St., Hesperia :Medic Engine 302 (18397) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6925) (license # 1245517) :Brush Engine 302 (18402) - 1997 International 4800 4dr 4X4/Master Body (500/500/20A) (SN#11628) (License # 053557) :Medic Ambulance 302 A (20923) - 2007 Ford F-350/Medtec (SN# _____) (license # 1243257) Fire Station 303 - 17443 Lemon St., Hesperia Station Closed used for Household Chemical turn in Fire Station 304 - 15660 Eucalyptus St., Hesperia *'Medic Engine 304' (18390) - 2007 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/500/25A) (SN#GSO6925) *'Medic Truck 304' (18667) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500/30A/75' rear-mount) (SN#20054) *'Water Tender 304' (19330) - 1997 International 4900 / Master Body (500/1800/30A) *'Rescue 304' (18436) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer *'Squad 301' (21801) - 1999 Ford F450 XL SD / KME (SN# GSO4111) (X-Medic Squad 71) *'Medic Ambulance 301' (20927) - 2008 Ford F350XL SD / MedTec Fire Station 40/305 - 8331 Caliente Rd., Hesperia :Medic Engine 40 (18521) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-8752) :Water Tender 40 (19047) - 1996 GMC Topkick / 1999 KME (500/1800/20) (SN#GSO-4109)(license # 1018295) (X-Water Tender 16) (X-Water Tender 48) :Brush Engine 40 (18369) - 1995 International 4900 4dr / Master Body (500/500) (SN#10965W) (license # 021904) (X-Brush Engine 9, 321) :Brush Patrol 40 (18311) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (SN3416) (license # 1220636) :Medic Ambulance 305 (20928) - 2008 Ford F-350 4X4 / Medtec (license # 1281351) (X-Medic Ambulance 301) Fire Station 321 - 1741 Hardy Ave., Adelanto (Station Closed due to Budget shortage) :X-Medic Engine 321 (18480) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5912) (license # 1209264) Fire Station 322 - 10370 Rancho Rd., Adelanto *'Medic Engine 322' (18658) - 2007 KME Predator 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6785) (license # 1245503) *'Engine 322R' (18451) - 1989 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) (SN#E-4783) (license # 209893) (X-Engine 75) *'Water Tender 322' (18552) - 1993 Peterbilt 377/ FD-built (500/2800) (license # 1321102) *'Brush Patrol 322' (56004) - 2012 Ford F550XLT Super Duty 4x4 / BME brush tender (150/250/20F) Division 3 (North Desert / Victorville Division) Fire Station 4 - 27089 Helendale Rd., Helendale *'Medic Engine 4' (18301) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6410) (license # 1225796) *'Water Tender 4' (48003) - 1997 International Paystar / Valew (500/2500) *'Brush Patrol 4' (56002) - 2012 Ford F550XLT / BME (150/250/20A) (SN# 238014) (license # 1387349) Fire Station 22 - 12550 Jacaranda Ave., Victorville *'Medic Engine 22' (18556) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/500/30A) (SN#15905) *'Brush Engine 22' (18317) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr/Master Body (750/650/20 A) (SN#11154-1) (License # 047570) *'Haz Mat 22' (18459) - 2005 KME Excel (SN#GSO-6093) (license # 1220450) (X-Haz Mat 304) Fire Station 37 - 13782 El Evado Rd., Victorville Station Closed Apparatus Moved to Station 315 Fire Station 52 - 39059 Kathy Lane, Newberry Springs *'Engine 52' (18359) - 2000 KME Excel (1250/500/30A) (SN#GSO4446) (license # 1077520) *'Brush Engine 52' (18315) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr/Master Body (750/650/20A) (SN#11153-1) (license # 041267) *'Brush Patrol 52' (18307) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (250/260/20 A) (SN#______) (license # 1220635) Fire Station 53 - 72734 Baker Blvd., Baker *'Engine 53' (18321) - 2006 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20 A) (SN#GSO-6409) (license # 1245254) *'Brush Patrol 53' (18305) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer 250/260/20A (SN#3417) (license # 1220634) Fire Station 56 - 37284 Flower St., Hinkley *'Engine 56' (18320) - 1999 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20 A) (SN#GSO-4233) (license # 1054513) (X-Engine 9) *'Water Tender 56' (19303) - 2007 Kenworth T800 / Deep South (500/3500) (SN#______) (license #1220448) *'Water Tender 56A' (18651) 1979 Ford C-800/_____ (250/2200) (SN#C80JVEE6322) (license # 762143) *'Brush Patrol 56' (18655) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4292) (license # 1040472) Fire Station 57 - 83732 Trona Rd., Trona *'Engine 57' (18360) - 2000 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20 A) (SN#GSO-4447) (license # 10775210) (X-Engine 53) *'Engine 57A' (18343) - 1978 Ford C8000 / Van Pelt (1000/750/10A) (SN#727399) (license # 733838) (X-Engine 12) *'Brush Patrol 57' (_____) - 2012 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr 4X4/BME (SN#23_____) (license #_______) *'Ambulance 57' (5914) - 2003 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1124960) *'Ambulance 57A' (20993) - 1999 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1018145) Fire Station 311 - 16200 Desert Knoll Dr., Victorville *'Medic Engine 311' (18476) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#GSO9859) *'Medic Truck 311' (18210) - 2006 Pierce Dash (1750/500/30A/?' rearmount) (SN#18149) *'Brush Engine 311' (18203) - 1995 International 4800 / E-One (500/500) (SN#E-1-15466) *'Brush Patrol 311' (18503) - 2014 Ford F550XL SD 4x4 / BME (100/250/20A) *'Water Tender 311' (18205) - 1980 Ford LT-9000/____ (0/3000) (SN#1FDYW90W5BVJ73094) (license #002847) *'Engine 311R' (18212) - 1994 Spartan 4dr/Central States (1500/500) (SN#195394) (license #108376) *'Haz Mat 311' (18214) - 1991 Chevrolet P-30 Step Van (SN#_____) (license # 352970) Fire Station 312 - 15182 El Evado Rd., Victorville *'Medic Engine 312' (18201) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1750/500/30A) (SN#18596-02) (X-Medic Engine 314) *'Engine 312R' (18211) - 1990 Spartan 4dr/Beck (1500/500) (SN#294) (license # 335747) Fire Station 313 - 13086 Amethyst Rd., Victorville *'Medic Engine 313' (18208) - 2002 Spartan Metrostar 4dr/Westates (1500/500) (SN# 01-846-02) (license # 1109116) *'Brush Engine 313' (18209) - 1997 International 4800 / Central States (500/500/20A) (SN#1151997) (license # 993718) Fire Station 314 - 17008 Silica Rd., Victorville *'Medic Engine 314' (18207) - 2002 Spartan Metrostar 4dr/Westates (1500/500) (SN# 01-832-02) (license # 1109119) *'Engine 314R' (18207) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star 4dr / Westates (1750/500) (SN#01-837-02) (license #1109119) *'Truck 314' (18204) - 2001 Emergency One Cyclone 4dr CR-100 (100ft Rearmount) (SN#E-1-123285) (license # 1105613) (X-Truck 311) *'Brush Engine 314' (18378) - 2000 International 4900 4dr 4X4/KME (SN#GSO-4448) (license # 1058682) (X-Brush Engine 4) *'X-Brush Engine 314' (18211) 1990 International 4800 4X4/Emergency One (500/500) (SN#E-1-7693) (license # 438051) Fire Station 315 - 12820 Eucalyptus St., Victorville *'Brush Patrol 315' (18308) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (SN#3415) (license # 1220637) (X-Brush Patrol 37) Fire Station 319 - 18500 Readiness St., Victorville (Southern California International Airport) *'Engine 319' (18215) - 2005 Pierce Saber (1500/750/50B) (SN#16739) (license # 1230861) *'Engine 319R' (18213) - 1989 Spartan Monarch/Beck (1500/500) (SN#214) (license # 209225) *'Foam 319' (18216) - 1980 Ford L9000 / Pierce (1000/500B) (SN#E-0677) (license # 049151) *'Red 2' (5893) - 2002 Ford F450XL SD/Pierce/Ansul (100ARFF/450 lbs. PK) (SN#1FDXF47F12EA91862) *'Red 3' (18217) - 1985 Oshkosh P-19 (950/1000/130 lbs. PK) (SN#10T9L5BE5F102353) *'Red 4' (18108) - 2012 Oshkosh Striker (1500/3000/420AFFF/450 lbs. PK/50' Snozzle) (SN#3800773) *'Red 5' (18219) - 1982 Oshkosh M4000 (2500/4000/450ARFF) (SN#10T9K5W1C101019979) *'Red 6' (18220) - 1975 Oshkosh P-4 (1200/1500/180AFFF) (SN#14030) Division 4 (Mountain Division) Fire Station 91 - 301 State Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead :Medic Engine 91 (18462) - 2004 KME Excel 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5649) (license # 1185059) :Rescue 91 (18474) - 1998 KME Renegade 4X4 Technical Rescue (SN#GSO-3504) (license # 1008808) :Squad 91 (18656) - 2007 Ford F-450 4X4/Rosenbauer (SN#4835) (license # 1303123) :Medic Ambulance 91 (20369) - 2011 Ford F450 XLT / MedTec (SN#_____) (license # 140295) :Medic Ambulance 91A (20926) - 2008 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 128326) :Snow Loader 91 (49035) 1994 Caterpillar 936 F1 (SN#_____) :Snow Cat 91 (21349) - 1991 LMC 1500 (SN#LIV4990249) Fire Station 92 - 981 State Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead *'Engine 92' (18475) - 2000 International 4800 4dr 4X4/KME (750/600/20A) (SN#GSO-3917) (license # 1058634) *'Water Tender 92' (19327) - 1988 International S-2300/Shop Built (750/3000) (SN#1HSZDGFR5JH599515) (license # 1018172) *'Medic Ambulance 92' (20975) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 1235256) *'Fire Boat 92' (_____) - 1990 Starlite Pontoon Boat (SN#____) (license # CF3028XC) *'Snow Cat 92' (85900) - 1970 Thiokol (SN#1201BS/N1263) (license # 775898) Fire Station 93 - 200 North Highway 173, Lake Arrowhead Station Inactive used to store reserve apparatus *'Reserve Engine 91' (18472) - 1996 KME Renegade 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/30B) (SN#GSO-2736) (license # 041289) *'X-Reserve Engine 91' (18471) - 1990 Pierce Dash (1500/500/30A) (SN#E6047) (license # 332633) *'Medic Ambulance 91R' (5971) - 2002 Ford F-350 4X4/Wheeled Coach (SN#_____) (license # 1139016) Fire Station 94 - 27470 North Bay Rd., Lake Arrowhead *'Medic Engine 94' (18523) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO-8754) *'Brush Engine 94' (18389) - 2006 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/500/25A) (SN#13628) (license # 1225782) *'Medic Ambulance 94 '(20922) - 2007 Ford F-350 4X4/Medtec (SN#_____) (license # 1243259) *'Snow Loader 94' (49932) - 1998 Case 1840 (SN#JAF0222791) *'OES Engine 311' - 2002 HME 1871 SFO 4dr/Westates (1250/750/20A) (SN#00-827-02) (license # 1163903) Fire Station 95 - 33596 Green Valley Lake Rd., Green Valley Lake :X-Engine 95 (18505) - 1982 International S-1854 4X4/Superior (500/500) (SN#1HTAR1859CHA233353) (license # 455219) :Brush Engine 95 (18571) - 2002 International 7400 4dr 4X4/KME (750/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5178) (license # 1153700) :Water Tender 95 (19325) - 1990 Ford L9000 / FD-built (750/3000) (2FTJW36G1PCB37900) (license # 032316) :Brush Patrol 95 (_____) - 20134 Ford F-550 XLT SD 4dr 4X4/Boise Mobile Equipment (150/250/20A) (SN#_______) :X-Squad 95 (5911) - 1993 Ford F-350 4dr 4X4/_____ (SN#2FTJW36G1PCB37900) (license # 438006) (X Squad 271) :Snow Cat 95 (21352) - 1985 Logan 1200 (SN#L5A-2023) Fire Station 96 - 39188 Rim of the World Dr., Fawnskin :Medic Engine 96 (_____) 2012 International Workstar 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (500/700/20A) (SN#_____) (license # 1407243) :X-Medic Engine 96 (18349) - 1992 Ottawa 4dr/Beck (1500/500) (SN#360) (License # 347085) :Brush Engine 96 (18395) - 1994 International 4800 / Master Body (500/500) (SN#10867) (license # 438034) :Water Tender 96 (18374) - 1984 International S1854 4X4 / FD-built (350/1800) (SN#1HTLFUGN9FHA24737) (license # 476139) :Brush Patrol 96 (_____) - 2015 Ford F-450 Extended Cab 4X4/Boise Mobile Equipment (___/___/__A) (license # 1459979) :X-Rescue 96 (21802) - 2001 Ford F450XL SD/_____ (SN#_____) (license # 1110972) :Snow Cat 96 (21353) - 1994 LMC 1500 Beartrack (SN#L4U5570326) :Snow Loader 96 (49932) - 1998 Case 1840 Loader (SN#_____) :Fire Boat 96 (3091) - 1998 CWS 24 ft Pontoon Boat (SN#CNUA0504C898) (license # CF3842XC) Fire Station 98 - 5766 Frontage Rd., Angelus Oaks :Engine 98 (18424) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/750/30A) (SN#1409107) (license # 1281323) (X-Engine 40) :X-Engine 98 (18381) - 1992 International 4800 4X4/ Ferrara (1250/500) (SN#BR-254) (license # 290693) (Body removed and converted to Water Tender) :Brush Engine 98 (18380) - 2006 International 7400 4dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (750/50/25A) (SN#13624) (license # 1225744) :Brush Patrol 98 (18302) - 2007 Ford F-550 5dr 4X4/Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (SN#3490) (license # 1303124) :Snow Cat 98 (21354) - 1994 LMC 1500 Beartrack (SN#L4U55703324) Fire Station 99 - 40847 Valley of the Falls Dr., Forest Falls :Engine 99 (18391) - 2008 International Workstar 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (500/700/20A) (SN# 14359) (license #128402) :Brush Patrol 99 (18354) - 2007 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (license # 1303122) :Water Tender 99 (18382) - 1992 International 4900 / FD-built (250/1450) (SN# Shop Built) (license # 290694) (Chassis of old Brush Engine 19) :Rescue 99 (5928) - 1991 Chevrolet K-3500 4dr 4X4 (SN#1GBJV33N9M306197) (license # 007040) :Ambulance 99 (20977) - 2006 Ford E-350/Wheeled Coach (SN#______) (license # 1196227) :Snow Cat 99 (21355) - 1995 Logan 1500 (SN#L445570325) :Snow Loader 99 (49929) - 1995 Caterpillar 938F Loader (SN#1KM01000) Division 5 (South Desert Division) Fire Station 17 - 150260 Capistrano Trail, Earp *'Engine 17' (18318) - 1999 KME Excel 4dr (1250/750/20A) (SN#GSO 3973) (License# 1040499) (X-Engine 2) *'Brush Patrol 17' (18326) - 2006 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Rosenbauer (250/260/20A) (License# 1225790) Fire Station 18 - 148808 Havasu Lake Rd., Havasu Lake *'Engine 18' (18332) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5913) (License # 1209265) *'Brush Patrol 18' (5814) - 1992 Ford F-450 / Utility Body (180/250/5A) (License# 290676) *'Ambulance 18' (20968) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1235254) Fire Station 19 - 55481 Jessie Rd., Landers *'Brush Engine 19' (18375) - 1996 Mack MS-300P 4dr / Master Body (750/650/20A) (SN#11152) (License # 032295) (X-Brush Engine 36) *'Brush Patrol 19' (18303) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4213) (License # 1040497) Fire Station 21 - Parker Dam Rd., Earp Inactive Fire Station 31 - 633 Front St., Needles *'Engine 31' (18342) - 2005 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-5914) (License # 1152567) *'Engine 31A' (18440) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Beck (1250/500) (SN#207) (License #202781) *'Engine 31 B' (18235) - 1977 Ford C8000 / E-One (1250/500) (SN#E-1-389) (License # 702529) *'Water Tender 31' (19304) - 1978 Ford L9000 (500/3000) (License # 452430) *'Brush Patrol 31' (18324) - 2003 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / Central States (250/260/20A) (License # 1152567) Fire Station 34 - Park Moab Station Inactive, used to store reserve apparatus. *'Reserve Engine 34' (18358) - 1992 International 4900 4dr / E-One (1250/500) (SN#E-1-10901) (License # 337998) Fire Station 35 - 6562 Sierra Ave., Joshua Tree Station Inactive Fire Station 36 - 6715 Park Blvd., Joshua Tree :Medic Engine 36 - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/30A) :X-Medic Truck 36 (18401) - 1991 Pierce Arrow 4dr (1500/500/50' Tele-Squrt) (SN#E-6681) (License # 357760) (X-Medic Truck 77) (X-Engine 121) :Squad 36 (21855) - 1992 Ford F-350/Royal (License #290677) Fire Station 38 - 5380 Mountain View Lane, Pioneertown *'Utility 38' (5837) - 1996 Chevrolet K-2500 4X4 (License # 047564) Fire Station 40 - 6584 Caliente Road, Hesperia Station closed Crew units transfered to new Glen Helen Fire Crew Facility *'X-Crew 40' - 2007 International 4300 / Phenix PHXCCV-156 Crew Carrier (SN#_____) (license # 1261300) *(5845) - 1997 Ford F-Super Duty brush tender (license # 1008801) (X-Brush Patrol 11) Fire Station 41 - 57201 Twentynine Palms Highway, Yucca Valley *'Engine 41' (18353) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator 4dr / Rosenbauer (1500/500/20A) (SN#15032) (license # 1356931) *'Brush Engine 41' (18520) - 2001 International 4800 4dr 4X4 / KME (500/630/20A) (SN#GSO-4894) (license # 1110931) *'Medic Ambulance 41' (20902) - 2007 Ford F-350 4X4 / Medtec (license # 1281352) *'Medic Ambulance 41R' (20998) - 2004 Ford F-450 / Medtec (license # 1209276) Fire Station 42 - 58612 Aberdeen Dr., Yucca Valley *'Medic Engine 42' (18473) - 1996 KME Renegade 4dr 4X4 (1500/500/20A/30B) (SN# GSO-2737) (License # 041290) *'Medic Truck 42' (18304) - 2015 KME Predator Severe Service 4dr (1500/500/20A/79ft RM) (SN#GSO-9600) (license # _______) *'Reserve Engine 42' (18519) - 1998 KME Excel 4dr (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-3501) (License # 991160) (X-Engine 121) *'Water Tender 42' (19324) - 1990 Ford LS-9000 (750/3000) (License # 032317) *'Rescue 42' (19981) - 1992 White-Volvo-GMC / 2010 Rosenbauer (License # 296404) *'Medic Ambulance 42' (20995) - 2006 Ford F-350 4X4 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1196223) *'Medic Ambulance 42 R' (20996) - 2001 Ford E-350 / Wheeled Coach (License # 1077593) Fire Station 43 - 51267B Quail Bush Rd., Johnson Valley *'Utility 43' (6006) - 2006 Ford Explorer 4X4 (License # 1220514) Fire Station 44 - 65430 Winters Rd., Joshua Tree Station Inactive Fire Station 45 (Wonder Valley) - 80526 Amboy Rd., Twentynine Palms *'Engine 45' (18337) - 1992 International 4900 / Ferrara (1000/750) (SN#BR-168) (license # 3346599) *'Water Tender 45' (18551) - 1993 Peterbilt 377 / SBCoFD-built (500/2800) (license # 1321103) *'Brush Patrol 45' - 2012 Ford F550XLT Super Duty 4x4 / BME (150/250/20F) Fire Station 47 - 87670 Amboy Rd., Twentynine Palms Station Inactive Fire Station 55 - Black Meadow Landing Rd., Earp *'Brush Patrol 55' (18385) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME (180/300) (SN#GSO-4110) (License # 1041442) Training Center *'Engine 130' (18323) - 1993 Spartan / Ferrara (1500/500) (SN#BR-302) Assignment unknown *(18368) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1750/500/30A) (SN#18596-01) *(18319) - 1999 KME Excel pumper (1500/500/30A) (SN#GSO3974) (license # 1054500) *(18400) - 1999 E-One Cyclone II quint (1000/500/30A/75' rearmount) (SN#19889) *(18304) - 1999 Ford F-550 4dr 4X4 / KME brush tender (180/300) (SN#GSO-4212) (license # 104098) (X- Brush Patrol 46) *(18300) - 1987 Ford C8000 / Beck (1000/500/30A) (SN#129) (license # 078505) Retired apparatus :(18202) - 1985 International CO1950B / B&Z pumper (500/650) :(18470) - 1982 American Lafrance Century pumper (1000/500) :(18503) - 1982 American Lafrance Century pumper (1250/500) (SN#CE7458) =External links= San Bernardino County Fire Department Category:San Bernardino County Category:California departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:California departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:California departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Departments operating BME apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:California departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Master Body Works apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer apparatus